Hope for the Desert Flower
by IcyTanya
Summary: Yami Bakura is fading away. He needs to be loved. When an unexpected person sees him in a new light, old feelings might be revoked and the rest of Yami Bakura's and this person's strange history found out.YYYB, Fluff, angst, and an odd couple.


Disclaimer-I own the plot (hopefully). Nothing else.

Its yaoi so if you don't like don't read. It's Y Bakura/Yami

                                          is change of POV

* * *

Please read and review 

He shivered as he walked closer to the coast. It was colder in this part of the town than it was in the city parts, it didn't help that all he had on was a tattered pair of jeans he had randomly picked out, a white shirt and a threadbare red sweater. Bakura braved the cold and sat down in front of the ocean so the waves came and tickled his toes, he looked around at the beautiful scene, a haze of red, pink and just a hint of yellow bombarded the sky in eternal shades, the blue sea was dotted here and there with white or sometimes a deeper shade of blue and at the horizon the two met and somehow lost themselves in each other. But yet the sky still twinkled with stars and the moon had not completely been chased away and the spots on the ocean which were a darker blue looked like midnight. Bakura loved this time of the day more than any other, when the day and night met and would not fight.

He had a secret fantasy in the secret holds of his heart that the day and night, the sun and the moon were lovers in forbidden love. '"_And maybe when they were found out, they promised each other that everyday they would meet here at the tran...trans... trans-something of night and day" baby Bakura had told his mother after dragging her out before dawn to witness this breathtaking sight. His mother had at the time looked at the sky and then at him as if she knew something he didn't, after that she suddenly picked him up and swung him around, their laughter mixing and making a most beautiful sound'_ 'Her laughter had always been beautiful' Bakura mused, _'she told him that, "Of course, why don't all the scientists of the day be like my little child? You have hit on the answer exactly!" His father had come out then, rubbing his eyes, woken up by their laughter. His mother told him what had happened and his father too had laughed.' _That was only a few weeks before Kuru Eruna, his village had been destroyed. He had treasured this memory forever, literally. Suddenly he heard the sound of feet moving on sand. He turned around sharply, more from habit than any indication of real danger. Behind him was Yami, looking down on him and frowning as if he was a piece of a puzzle that didn't fit.

I turn away from him; outside I was cold and careless. But inside my heart was crying out, this was the one thing that kept me alive. Surely he wouldn't take this away as well?

If he told his friends I know they would laugh at me, Ryou would start crying and for his sake I wouldn't be able to come out again. He's telling me something. But what? "What were you saying?" I flinch inwardly at how cold my voice sounded, but it was my fault.

"I was asking you what you were doing here." Yami repeated slowly as if talking to a child with water on the brain.

I felt the urge to scream at him, to tell him that not only was I sane, I had feelings too.

But of course I didn't, instead I replied, "I could ask the same of you"

There I had finally been civil to him, not that I could expect him to do the same. I was unimportant to him. He went on looking at me, I acted as if I hadn't noticed but I wish he would look away, being invisible is better than being insulted. Unfortunately, I understood that too late, I had given up my past life in search of revenge and I gave up my death for the same revenge. Why? Because I hear their voices, it's like a living dream when they ask me to get him, to get the person who killed them. All the time I hear the screams, their eternal anguish because something was left undone.

He finally replies, "Yes, but I asked first"

One of his silly games again, I'm too tired to play. He came and disturbed my sleep now I must wait and... and I can't. I reply "I like it here"

He snorts disbelievingly, I don't care, ever since my mother died I slept only when the lovers of the sky embraced, it's true, I do like it here. I wonder, something I have thought of loads of times, do soul mates really exist? I hope they do, so that the sun and moon can be together someday because it's said that not even death can tear soul mates apart. I hear him say something, "Let's go, this place is too cold for anyone"

How would I know? Hadn't he himself told me, that I was frozen from the inside. But I don't want a fight so I prepare to go. I know he's telling, not asking because he's already on the road, behind me and impatiently waiting for me, why does he wait?

I try to stand up and the world goes dark

I watch him struggle to stand up, and then I really see him. He can't walk, the way he's swaying on his feet, he walks a few steps my way and then he collapses. Right into my arms. I can't just leave him there, so I pick him up and some painfully obvious things come to my notice for the first time. He was shivering even in his sleep because his clothes were too thin to give real warmth, he was so light that it seemed as if I was carrying nothing at all, 'doesn't he eat?' I wonder. And the last thing somehow struck me through the heart, he was wearing no shoes and his feet were bloody, bruises and scratches were all over. I realize how delicate he really was, in body and spirit. I sigh, it was not the time, he was running a fever if his temperature was anything to go by, I place him on the ground gently and hate myself for having to do so, when immediately his shivering became more pronounced, I take off my muffler and outer jacket and place it on him. I couldn't resist brushing away a lock of hair from his face and I gasp, his hair was so soft, much softer than Ryou's, it looked so jagged though... and his face, usually so dangerous and with a smirk as its trademark, now it looked as vulnerable as a little child's, I sigh again, this time in deeper sorrow as I realize in his dreams Bakura became the child he never really had the chance to be. I take him into my arms, bridal style, and press him to m, in hopes of giving him some body heat. I run off with him in the direction of the Kame Game Shop. I run as fast as I can but it seems to take a million years to move, halfway through he woke up. I stood still so that he didn't fall, he tried to sit up and I pushed him down slightly. He looks at me groggily and rubs at his eyes, he looks so sweet I have to fight the urge to kiss him and tell him that everything would be alright, he could trust me. But even though I didn't say it aloud, I said it in my heart, a promise never to be told, but never to be broken. He's talking now, "Let me go, I need to go home"

I answer, "You don't even have any shoes, your cuts are bad enough, what if they get infected? And you have a temperature! No, I'm carrying you to the shop and we'll call a doctor to look at you"

He looks at me as if he's lost and he looks... lonely, "Why do you care?" he says and it doesn't have any force behind it, he says it in a whisper to the wind, to himself.

I don't answer, I just settle him more carefully, pull him closer, if that was possible, his head is resting on my chest and his arms are around my neck and he knows he's safe.

I run off again, faster this time as if possessed. I know I have to save him. I reach the Kame Game Shop in record time. I rush off upstairs; the others are downstairs, in the living room, I know they saw me, but I can't care. I have too much work to do, somehow Bakura was fading, and he could die any time now! I jump into my room which is beside Yugi's. I place him on the bed and get a mug of water and a handkerchief; I dip it in the water and start slowly and gently washing his feet. I don't bother calling a doctor; the others will be upstairs and here in a jiffy, I'll just tell them to do it. I was right, their here, I wish they didn't make so much noise though, I frown, they'll wake Bakura up. They come into the room; I turn around and said, "Hush! You'll wake him, please go call a doctor"

They all start babbling at once, the one making the most noise I notice is Anzu, the one person I thought would understand. Where were all her ideals now? Her ideas of friendship had disappeared for some reason. I scoff inwardly and now I'm preparing to tell them all to go when Seto and Yugi, who were both looking at me oddly, turned to Jou who I now noticed had been looking at Bakura, I felt a sudden rush of inexplicable anger. How dare he look at my Bakura! And don't they understand he's dying? Apparently they do, Jou, Seto and my darling hikari shepherded everyone else out and Seto called someone from downstairs while all this time, without really knowing it, I was fondling Bakura. The person Seto had called came, I was so glad, it was Ishizu. She was very practiced in all the arts of healing. The look on her face when she first saw him confirmed my diagnosis, she came and sat beside me and she took off her Millennium Item, she wasn't going to use it? Why not? I don't dare ask, I will later but she is wise and has reasons to all her actions, that much has been proved.

We all spend an agonizing forty minutes in there but he made it through, he's alive. Alive and well, though Ishizu says he's been through a terrible mental trauma, he needs help to find his way again. She needn't worry, I'm here. And I think she knows it, she gave me a look very similar to the one Seto and Yugi did. I ignored it though. I asked her why she didn't use the power of her Millennium Item, she smiled at me and told me that since he too had a Millennium Item, his body would reject the energy. I nodded, it made sense of course. He is waking up, I'm not as overjoyed as I thought I would be, more I am worried about how he feels, is that alright? Is it callous? I don't know. I go over to his side. He opens his mouth and tries to say something; I sit down beside him on the bed and ask him, "Do you need water? Or are you hungry?"

He dumbly shakes his head, he struggles to sit up, I gently put my hands under his arms and legs and help him up, I won't allow him to struggle again just to move, memories of the last time that happened will haunt my dreams. He must have lost a lot of strength I know, because he is trying to regain his breath right now. Just sitting up took such a lot of energy that he still needs support from my hands; support, I vowed to myself, that he will always have. And so we sat there, his head on my chest and he sitting practically on my lap, I had my arms around his waist. After a few minutes the urge to touch his hair became too strong, I start fondling his hair. There was one especially jagged piece that fell over his face; I had always wanted to see whether it was as rough as it seemed and why it fell over his face so, couldn't he stop it? I tugged at it lightly, I had to stop myself from gasping, it was as soft as silk. Then I heard him giggling, he said, "Stop it"

I involuntarily smiled, so that was why he didn't move it? Because it was a sensitive part huh. I kissed the place where it joined with his scalp and I started fondling his cheeks, he went on giggling. Oh god! I was drowning in the sheer delight of being able to make him smile, his giggles were addictive. He looked up when I stopped, with a cutely confused expression on his face, was this really the person who had less than twenty-four hours ago told me never to come near him? Who had threatened to kill me? I knew now that it was all a pretense. The boy in front of me had bared his soul to me today; I had to take care of him. I lean down and press my nose against his. At the sudden sight he goes cross-eyed and shakes his head, he looks so adorable. There came a sound from the door, I quickly turn around and see all the others standing at the doorway. Seto and Jou both look very angry; Jou's protecting Yugi from getting hurt while Seto's trying to push the rest out. Bakura is burrowing into my chest, covering his face. He's scared. I feel a hot bubble of anger rising up, I repress it but it's still there, right underneath the surface. Honda walks up to me and demands an explanation. "An explanation for what?" I ask

Anzu is in tears, Malik and Marik are just standing there, neutral. I guess they understand but don't want to fight with the rest of the gang, I smile at them, they both smile back and Malik moves up to me and presses something in my hand. He moves away. I turn to Honda, who is still making a lot of noise and demands to know why Bakura is here. Because I want him to be, I feel like telling him. But all I say is, "He's ill, right now he needs rest so please leave the room or stop making so much noise."

Bakura pushed back and looked at me once, but Honda glared at him so badly that he scuttled back into my embrace. Seto spoke up now "There is enough time for talking later, like Yami said Bakura needs to rest now."

Otogi whirls around to face Seto, "So now you've started to call him by his name?"

"And if I have?" Seto replies, Otogi has no answer.

Ishizu comes to my room now and interrupts the fight brewing; she really is a goddess, "Yami, Bakura? Are both of you ready to listen to the last part of your history?"

Bakura mumbles, "Yes" into my stomach

It tickles me and I laugh, I turn to Ishizu and nod. She smiles secretly at our closeness. "Well," she begins, "You all know up to the part where Bakura was defeated right?"

I nod again, Bakura, now sitting up on my lap, nodded as well. I looked at him fondly.

"Next comes the truly shocking part. Bakura was not killed, instead Yami, you became besotted with him and took him as a personal slave. Soon enough it was common knowledge that you were in love with him and that you would get married. By the way, just for your knowledge before the 18th century same sex marriages were quite acceptable, so this affair did not raise as many questions as you would think. Also Bakura and Yami, these were not your names in Ancient Egypt, I won't tell you what they were, let's see if you can guess." She said this in a mischievous way.

It was only now that I noticed the angry glances from some of my 'friends'. Not including Seto, Jou, Yugi, and Malik. I shrugged and ignored the glances, "Please go on Ishizu, I have a feeling it doesn't end here"

Bakura said suddenly, "And I have a feeling this has something to do with your fan club from those days"

I looked at him, sad that he rejected me. But from his face he looked completely serious. He obviously noticed me looking at him because he suddenly smiled and said, "I really mean that, I'm not insulting you"

Ishizu sighed, a happy sigh I noted, and murmured, "You two haven't really changed"

Seto at this moment decided to cut in, "I'll say, you two were so mushy that I always looked the other way just in case it was infectious. Extremely, if not completely weird considering that you were mortal enemies a few months before!"

I rolled my eyes and let the matter rest there. Bakura gazed at me and Seto in turns and as if just realizing what Seto meant he started blushing, badly. Then he said, "I'm guessing our previous love story didn't have a happy ending. I'm dying to be proved right Ishizu, so spill."

"Before Yami professed his eternal love to you, there were quite a few noble's daughters and sons who wanted to marry him, needless to say they were furious at Bakura. They were angry at Yami too for his so-called 'betrayal'."

"So I was right" Bakura murmured under his breath

I protested loudly, "I didn't even know they existed"

"Damn right you didn't," Seto agreed, "But that figured only slightly in the scale. They were mad that they lost to a mere 'peasant'."

"Rather obvious that they didn't like Bakura." Jou found fit to remark

I held my love protectively. He snuggled into the heat.

Ishizu shook her head and went on, "Actually Bakura is right, they were a fan club and an obsessive one at that. They met fives times a month,once a full moon, worshipped you and oh! What not. The end is that they cast a spell on you, putting all their hatred into the spell, saying that you would forget each other and until the past had been repeated you could not be together. They, however, did not count on your Millennium Items which destroyed part of the spell. The part that did remain was that you would forget each other, there was obviously some sort of a condition attached to that but we didn't know what it was. Until today that is."

"So what was the condition?" my love pressed, impatient as always

"It was that until Yami willingly helped you, mind it _you_, _not_ your hikari, you would not remember, it might take some time for you to regain all your memories of each other though." Ishizu replies  

"Oh yeah," Seto adds, "You two only ever told your real names to each other. Since it was a secret christening for both of you, only your parents were there. That's why it isn't so odd that you're known as the nameless pharaoh, that's also the reason that archaeologists so often pass over the period of your rule. Anything they can't name scares them." He said the last part with a sneer

"By the way," this was Jou, "Were your fans nearly as obsessive as the present day ones. Say, as much as that one who hit me over the head because I suggested you might not be an angel?"

I ignored him, I also opened my hands and checked what Malik had given me. There was a bottle and a note, I checked the label, it said 'lube'. I raised my eyebrows and read the note-

_Since Ishizu is my sister I have the rather dubious advantage of knowing everything she sees before anyone else, I thought this might come in handy._

_Malik_

_P.S. This is Marik, you might find that starting with your clothes on is actually better. More foreplay. Just a tip._

I shook my head; Bakura in my lap was shaking with suppressed laughter, both at the note and Jou's comment. I had already felt the need to cause mischief and the note clinched things. I leant down over Bakura and whispered seductively, "So you think that's funny do you Zahur? My little desert flower."

He looked up at me surprised, and then he replies softly, "Yes I do, Atemu, my hope"

"So you remember" Ishizu says in wonder

Seto and Ishizu usher the others out, they know that we want our reunion.

I pull Bakura up, "Are you ready for this?" I ask him

"Yes!" he exclaims and then softer, "Yes, I've been ready for it for five thousand years"

He is standing beside the bed, in front of me, I'm sitting. I reach up to kiss him, his satin lips part under my gentle ministrations, I reach in with my tongue, probing, his moans my reward and then I suddenly move away. He whines, I simply smile and pull his hand. He loses his balance and falls in my lap, he gasps. I watch him; he is confused from the movement. He looks perfectly adorable. I start kissing his neck, alternately nibbling lightly. I trace a path to his lips, this time I attack harshly, bruising his soft lips and mapping out any places of pleasure. My pants have become uncomfortably tight. Bakura realizes that and smirks, he comes forward and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry; I'll help you with that. Sometime." I growl angrily. I fall back on the bed and pull him with me, then I easily reverse our positions so he is below and at my mercy. He knows that too, he whimpers when I kiss him. Oh god! I can't take it. Those adorable noises he makes. He looks so fragile when he's like this, I tug at his shirt and...

* * *

Sorry no lemon scene here. By the way, do I suck at them? Or can I possibly improve? 

By the way though Zahur does mean flower, I don't know what Atemu means. Atemu was Yami's name in his past life, but Bakura's was most probably Bakura.

**If someone reviews and asks me I will do any/ all three of the following-**

**1 A sequel to this, where Bakura and Yami get married**

**2 A prequel in Egypt**

**3 A side-story where Jou, Seto and Yugi (if you hadn't realized they are a couple...or triple, whatever) get together.**

**If no one reviews, I may not do any of them.**


End file.
